Sorin Steelfang
Sorin Steelfang is the first Steelfang vampire and the father of Archmage Raydin Steelfang and the False Goddess Sylarys Steelfang. He is a powerful, nearly unknown battlemage who took part in only the earliest part of The New Kingdoms. Early life Sorin was born as the only son of the battlemage Aurilion Steelfang, a half Nord-half Altmer magus who was one of the most powerful mages of his era. His mother was a Breton lady. Through his powerful bloodline, which ran to mages such as Shalidor and Vanus Galerion, Sorin, inherited an extreme aptitude to learn anything. Sorin learned many powerful magical skills in his time, having a total control over electricity. He used electricity for flight, attack, defense, anything. Sorin also learnt sword combat from five Akaviri masters and his own father. He became proficient with many weapons from a young age. Sorin became a Mercenary when aged 15. He used his skills well enough to earn him enough to retire by age 20. However, his good life was not to be. Becoming the Progenitor of the Steelfang line Sorin was sent to exterminate a nigh invincible vampire lord who terrorized the towns around Cyrodiil. He fought the monster, which he eventually succeeded in killing, breaking his daedric sword and destroying all his daedric armor. As he laid down to die, Sorin was transported into Coldharbor as his blood mixed with the vampire's. Molag Bal had a bet with the vampire. If Sorin could perform domination on a scale Molag was incapable of, Molag would let him off. Sorin therefore attacked every single daedra in Coldharbor, his skills allowing him to destroy them easily, building up his power. Eventually, Sorin challenged Molag to a duel. Molag Bal scoffed and took on a mortal avatar to battle the vampire. Sorin totally destroyed the mortal body of the Prince and made him beg, by using a simple soul trap spell to prevent Molag from evacuating the mortal shell that constrained his power. Molag therefore granted Sorin a new set of regenerating armor, the sword "Reaper of Souls" and the ability to open portals to Oblivion. Sorin himself was freed. His vampirism was also altered to become unaffected by the sun, silver and flames, as well as gifted with the ability to control life. Later life Sorin met and married the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Alyssa, after saving her life and a lenghty courtship. He turned her into the second Steelfang Vampire. They lived in relative comfort and happiness, Sorin's massive business ventures turning huge profit. Sorin eventually was trapped in Coldharbor when he tried to rescue Alyssa from Molag Bal, as she fled to Coldharbor to birth Raydin and Sylarys. He was never heard from again. Sorin reappeared to pass his weapons to his grandson Siris. He obviously was not bound to Coldharbor at that point in time. Trivia * Sorin is named after the Planeswalker Sorin Markov from the card game Magic the Gathering. His life manipulating abilities are also derived partially from the card, except made much more powerful. * Sorin's use of a scythe is because he is based upon the grim reaper. His hooded armor plated robes further exemplifies this. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages Category:Characters